kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Tregimi
Ariu është kafshë gjitare mishngrënëse me katër këmbë, bën pjesë në familjen e kafshëve grabitqare. Në botë njihen tetë lloje arinjsh. Në përgjithësi, ariu njihet si kafshë vetmitare. Zakonisht është aktiv natën, por nganjëherë edhe ditën. Ariu shquhet për një nuhatje të shkëlqyeshme. Megjithëse ariu ka një trup të madh e të rëndë, ai mund të vrapojë shpejt, të ngjitet në pemë dhe të notojë. Arinjtë në shumicën e rasteve ecin shumë ngadalë por nëse del ne gjueti mund të vrapojë deri ne 50km/h. Të gjithë arinjtë perngjajn përnga ndërtimi i tyre trupor. Kanë 40 deri në 42 dhëmbë varet çfarë lloji është. Në shputat e tyre kanë 5 thonj të cilat nuk mund t'i tërheq mbrenda. Masa e tyre trupore sillet nga 25 kg (lloji më i vogël) deri me 800 kg (ariu me i madh (ariu polar)). Arinjtë sot jetojnë më së shumti në Euroazi dhe ne Amerikë. Në Ameriken Jugore gjenden vetëm edhe ne pjesën veriperëndimore. Në Evropën perëndimore dhe qendrore mund të shihen shumë rrallë, ndërsa në Afrikë me vdekjen e ariut të fundit në malet e Atlasit ne shekullin XIX nuk ka mbetur më asnjë ari. Në shumë kultura popullore është simbol i fuqisë. Përndryshe ariu është i njohur për gjumin e gjatë dimëror. Llojet Llojet kryesore të arinjëve janë: *Ariu i murrëm *ariu i zi amerikan *ariu i zi aziatik *ariu polar *ariu malaien(shquhet për ngjitjen nëpër pemë) *ariu buzor (buzet i ka të ndryshme nga arinjtë e tjerë sepse ushqehet me insekte) *Panda i madh *ariu me syze Anatomia Anatomia e çdo lloji të arinjëve ndryshon. Ariu i murrëm ka muskuj shtesë në shpinë me të cilët ai arrin një force të hatashme. Ariu i murrëm me ndihmen e atyre muskujve shtesë është në gjendje që ta ngrejë një gur me një dorë lehtësisht për të cilin do të nevojiteshin 5 njerëz dhe këta me mezi qe do ta ngrinin. Anatomia e ariut polar ndryshon ngase ariu polar muskujt shtesë nuk i ka sikurse ariu i murrëm në shpinë por muskujt shtesë i kan në qafë. Këmbët e përparme i kanë të gjata dhe shumë të forta. Këmbët e përparme të tyre duken sikur të jenë drurë për lundrimin e anijeve dhe në mes të gishtërinjëve kanë lëkur sikur bretkosat për të notuar më mirë. Shih edhe *Ariu polar Lidhje të jashtme *The Bears Project Information, reports and images of European brown bears and other living species - *Grizzly Bear Outreach Project Information on the history, biology, and conservation of North American Grizzly Bears - Category:Arinjë Category:Kafshë af:Beer an:Ursidae ar:دب as:ভালুক ast:Osu az:Ayıkimilər ba:Айыу bg:Мечки bn:ভালুক br:Arzh bs:Medvjed ca:Ós cr:ᒋᔐᔮᒄ cs:Medvědovití cv:Упа йышшисем cy:Arth da:Bjørne de:Bären diq:Heş el:Αρκούδα en:Bear eo:Urso es:Ursidae eu:Hartz fa:خرس fi:Karhut fr:Ursidae gan:熊 gd:Mathan gl:Oso ha:Dabbar beya he:דוביים hi:भालू hr:Medvjedi hsb:Mjedwjedźe ht:Lous hu:Medvefélék hy:Արջ ia:Ursidae id:Beruang io:Urso is:Bjarndýr it:Ursidae iu:ᐊᑎᖅᐳᖅ/atiqpuq ja:クマ jbo:cribe ka:დათვისებრნი kn:ಕರಡಿ ko:곰 kv:Ош la:Ursidae lb:Bieren li:Bere lt:Lokiniai lv:Lāču dzimta mk:Мечка ml:കരടി mn:Баавгай ms:Beruang my:ဝက်ဝံ myv:Овто mzn:اش nah:Tlācamāyeh nap:Urzo nl:Beren nn:Bjørn no:Bjørnefamilien nv:Shash oc:Ors (mamifèr) pl:Niedźwiedziowate pt:Ursídeos qu:Ukumari ro:Urs ru:Медвежьи sah:Эһэ scn:Ursidae sco:Beir sh:Medvjed simple:Bear sl:Medvedi sr:Медвед stq:Boare su:Biruang sv:Björnar ta:கரடி te:ఎలుగుబంటి tg:Хирс th:หมี tl:Oso tr:Ayıgiller ug:ئېيىق uk:Ведмедеві ur:ریچھ vec:Bero yi:בער zh:熊科 zh-min-nan:Hîm